worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Konar Huynh
Konar Huynh was a soldier of the Eternal Companions and respected military man. Known by his peers to be a complicated man, Konar hailed from Kehjistan and was tramatized by the events that transpired in Kurast during the Emergence of Evil. He was recruited into the Eternal Companions by Alec Kylar, who sought to repair Konar's broken mind, and trained closely with him. Konar was instrumental during the fall of the Corvus Renegades in which he fought and survived the Battle of Culver when Commander Chan Cao ordered him to reluctantly flee and send word to Executor Ikeda about the events the transpired. Konar was later slain during the Skirmish of Runestone Summit at the hands of Imperator Far'ukor after a bloody duel, and was avenged by Chan Cao. History Konar was born and raised in rural Kehjistan, but moved to Kurast to expand upon his father's trade business. Konar was present during the Fall of Kurast and fled the city with a group of survivors. Despite the horrors he had witnessed from the chaos, Konar became striven to find peace. In his efforts to distance himself from his past, Konar trekked south until he reached a small village that remained unbesmirched by the Emergence of Evil. Konar spent a year in the small village serving as a constable, despite having little expertise in using weapons, though it only encouraged him to train. Several hours a day Konar would train with the soldier-turned-blacksmith Raglor who much like Konar suffered from post traumatic stress many years prior when he was a soldier. Konar's will and strength was constantly put to the test as broken-minded outlanders or ruthless warriors dared to cause trouble in the village. The Eternal Companions The Messenger from Culver The Final Fall The Skirmish at Runestone Summit was Konar's last fight; he joined a small company of warriors with Executor Ikeda to track down the last remnant forces of the Corvus Renegades lead by Imperator Far'ukor. Maisie had been capture the previous day; members of the Rune Rogues that had been deployed to scout the region had reported her missing to Alec, but Alec withheld the information from Konar. When Konar found out on his on accord that she had been captured by Far'ukor, he abandoned his comrades and sought to confront her captors by himself, even if he was to die in his attempt to rescue Maisie. After fighting fearlessly through several men, Konar's kill spree ended when Imperator Far'ukor fought and slayed Konar by stabbing in the heart infront of Ona. Having bared witness to his demise, Ona fell into silent despair and killed herself by falling on Konar's sword. Konar's botched attempt at saving his lover from her captor was not in vain, alas Executor Ikeda launched an ambush against the Renegades shortly after his death, while Alec Kylar and Chan Cao confronted Far'ukor. It was Chan Cao, however, who bested Far'ukor in a duel and impaled him with his dual swords. Konar, having been the last man to be slain at the hands of Far'ukor, was buried along side Maisie at the summit. Ikeda commended Konar's solo attempt to fight Far'ukor, as it bought enough time to distract the Renegades as Ikeda's forces moved into position to create an ambush, and was thus seen as a hero by the Eternal Companions. Character and Appearance Konar was often described as a complicated man, but he himself posed a simpleton. Alec Kylar, who took him into the Eternal Companions, often admired Konar due to his endurance and determination, and in process helped Konar through his traumatic experiences. Due to his charm and good looks, he was popular with women. His charisma comes from his father's teachings of running a business and Konar was able to sway people during moments of decisions. During his duration in the Eternal Companions, Konar formed a close friendship with Chan Cao.